Eclipse en el sol de América
by LuuLpz
Summary: Tras la batalla de los vengadores contra los chitauri estos se separan y cada uno vive su vida, pero unos misteriosos ataques en un pequeño pueblo de Nevada les hace volver a unirse para vencer, pero Steve Rogers a cambiado ligeramente su modo de vida y esto afectará al suero que le hacía ser un héroe.
1. Vengadores unidos de nuevo

"Tony Stark, revoluciona los medios con su nueva aparición en la feria con un nuevo prototipo de la armadura de nuestro super héroe favorito, Ironman, el más moderno y el más sexy"

Solo oír el nombre le bastó para coger el mando y subir el volumen, antes de volverlo a tirar contra aquel viejo colchón lleno de ropa sucia, o limpia quizás, ni se acordaba. Era una habitación pequeña, desordenada, llena de trastos por todas partes, incluso el escudo del Capitán América estaba por ahí tirado, encima de aquella montaña de ropa. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el cojín, sobándose un poco el brazo, ahora tatuado, le molestaba un poco, tenía alguna que otra marca reciente de pinchazos. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, antes de sacar una pequeña bolsa de polvos blancos, dejándolos sobre sus nudillos y los esnifó sin dudarlo, respirando hondo, ahora se sentía mejor. Oh, sí, aquello era lo mejor que habían inventado. Se levantó, necesitaba salir de ese aire cargado, miró a su lado, al parecer se había acostado con una mujer, ni lo recordaba y le daba igual. Se metió en el pequeño baño, lleno de pastillas por casi todas partes.

Irreconocible, eso era lo que le decían cuando se presentaba como Steve Rogers ante la gente, su cabello estaba desordenado y despeinado, su barba apenas de tres días había endurecido sus facciones al igual que sus tatuajes, cambiaban por completo su imagen, más no sus demonios. Cinco o seis vicodín fueron su desayuno esa mañana antes de ir a vestirse, nada demasiado ostentoso, vaqueros y camiseta. Ese día no parecía ser nada produtivo, después de todo SHIELD le había dejado en paz por un tiempo, se ganaba la vida de trabajo en trabajo y lo poco que tenía se lo gastaba en las drogas. Ni si quiera recordaba donde había dejado aquel moderno teléfono que Stark le regaló una vez, vendió su moto hacía meses.

-No se sabe como ni por qué, pero un grupo de astrofísicos ha detectado anomalías en el cielo anoche y el resultado ha sido este- Dijo la voz de Nick Furia, mirando a todos los vengadores allí presentes, Stark, Banner, Natascha y Barton, solo faltaba el Capitán, pero nadie había comentado nada acerca de su ausencia. Furia puso un video, era los chitauri de nuevo o al menos una raza que se le parecía demasiado, eran ataques simplones cual animales salvajes y los videos sin duda era muy gore.- Hay que acabar con ellos, están localizados en un pueblo a las afueras de Nevada, al parecer están ocurriendo estos ataques...

-¿Y dónde se supone que está el Capi? La última vez que lo vimos estaba con las ropas de mi abuelo y conduciendo su moto -Comentó Stark, sin hacer el más mínimo caso a Furia, que solo frunció el ceño, viendo como el moreno seguía enfrascado en su teléfono móvil y Banner le miraba asintiendo.-

-¿Ustedes dos no saben nada? -Preguntó entonces el Doctor a los dos espías que permanecían callados.-

-La última vez que vi a Rogers fue cuando lo de Loki, se supone que le llegó un aviso, fuimos al piso en el que se supone que vivía y nos abrió la puerta otro tipo, diciendo que le habían vendido a -Contó la pelirroja no muy segura de decir aquellas palabras, viendo como los otros dos hombres se tensaban-

-¿Y su teléfono? Se supone que tiene uno, Stark se lo dio cuando nos depedimos después de lo que pasó con Loki -Intervino entonces Banner, aun preocupado por esa situación.

-Llamamos y nos salió una mujer, le habían vendido aquel teléfono hacía poco, solo hay algo en común con esas dos personas y es que ambas son drogadictas...-Musitó Barton, sin querer dar más detalles, con un leve suspiro.

-El caso es que tenemos que salvar Nevada y si el capi no está lo tendremos que hacer sin él, Thor tampoco está después de todo -Dijo Stark como si aquello no le importase lo más mínimo, pero la verdad es que estaba preocupado y se levantó, volviendo al laboratorio de aquella nave.- Jarvis, llama al número que tenía Rogers...

-¿Diga? ¿Quién cojones llama? -Sonó una voz algo nerviosa y a la vez pastosa, pero de mujer efectivamente, además podía oír como exhalaba con fuerza porla nariz, sin dejar de sobársela.-

-Ah, verá, soy...Llamaba porque el tipo que te vendió el teléfono me debe dinero ¿sabes dónde está? -Preguntó tratando de sonar con más seguridad que esa mujer, la cual oyó resoplar.

-No lo sé, me lo vendió por coca el muy pringao, está enganchado -Dijo riéndose con cierta burla.- ¿Habla del tipo que se hace llamar Steve Rogers? Fijo que el nombre es falso...

Pero a Tony no le hizo falta escuchar nada más para saber que estaban en serios problemas ¿Steve drogadicto? No, eso no podía ser, seguramente le habían robado el teléfono y otra persona lo había vendido, le daba miedo confirmarlo y solo cogió aire, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Dime donde encontrarlo...-Fue todo lo que musitó, apuntando la dirección que le había dado aquella mujer, era un piso en los barrios más marginales que habían en toda la ciudad de Nueva York, no conocía la zona a decir verdad.

Llegó a un parque, se había comprado un café y miraba hacia una pequeña fuente, pensando en todo lo que le había sucedido desde el ataque de los chitauri, como había cambiado todo y apretó ligeramente el vaso al notar la sangre bajar desde su nariz, limpiándose con la manga de la camiseta, ni si quiera recordaba que fuese de manga baja. Se sobó un poco la nariz, cuando vio a alguien muy conocido, correteando por aquí y por allá, preguntando a varias personas mientras enseñaba su teléfono móvil, ¿qué demonios hacía Stark por allí? Frunció el ceño dando otro trago a su café, levantándose para tirarlo cuando sonó una voz a su espalda.

-Disculpe, estoy buscando a alguien, se llama Steve, Steve Rogers...-Dijo, casi sin aire por no haber parado de preguntar, casi dejando caer el teléfono al suelo cuando vio quién era, demasiado sorprendente.- ¡Capi! -Exclamó sin saber qué decir exactamente, mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

-Hola Stark -Respondió casi de forma autómata, alzando una ceja al ver que llevaba una foto suya en el teléfono, de la última vez que se vieron.- ¿Por qué me buscas? ¿Acaso SHIELD perdió su encanto? -Preguntó con una leve sonrisa burlona.-

-¿Qué? Te hemos estado buscando, tenemos que ir a Nevada, unos extreterrestres están atacando a todo el mundo y...¿¡Por qué demonios has vendido tu casa!? ¿¡Por qué no avisaste cuando te robaron el teléfono!?

"No lo sabe, aún" Fueron las primeras palabras que pasaron por la mente de Steve cuando le oyó reclamar de aquella manera, sería fácil salir de aquel embrollo además después de todo tampoco esperaba que a Tony le importase demasiado como estuviese, pero era algo que prefería mantener en secreto al igual que sus tatuajes, demasiadas preguntas incómodas que resolver.

-Vendí mi casa porque no paraban de venir fans e incluso locos, en una de esas llegó un grupo que aprovechó para robarme mientras echaba a otros...o me iba de allí o no podía vivir tranquilo, al menos el café de esta zona también sabe bien -Dijo sonriendo de una manera más "Steve Rogers" por así decirlo, algo más dulce y menos burlón, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

Aquello no podía ser verdad, pero parecía algo más reconfontable que lo que Tony había imaginado, quizás solo estuviese poniéndose en las peores situaciones, solo por ser tan conspiranoíco, bufó un poco y tiró de su brazo para llevarlo hasta su coche, para ir hasta la nave de SHIELD, desde donde irían a aquel pueblo de Nevada. Steve no se negó, pero tampoco habló mucho más, sabía que incluso para Stark aquello había sido un gran choque al verlo de esa manera, solo esperaba que mientras solucionan la misión ninguno de sus compañeros se interese por saber que ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo.


	2. Un vistazo a la puerta azul

El encuentro con los demás vengadores fue ligeramente incomodo para Steve, le miraban entre sorprendidos y curiosos pero no hicieron ninguna pregunto, eso sin contar con el asombro de Furia al ver segun Stark su apariencia de chico duro. El viaje fue en un jet privado, al parecer Natasha por fin se había decidido a declararse con Clint y estaban muy mimosos en el avión, como sino supieran que las relaciones acaban y solo quedaba lo malo...

Miro por la ventanilla suspirando al verlo todo lleno de nubes, estaba algo nervioso, tamborileando los dedos sobre su pierna intentando pensar en otra cosa que no fuese la necesidad de la raya de coca.

-Te encuentras bien Steve? -Preguntó el doctor Banner con cierta suavidad y ternura en la voz, sentándose frente a el.- Te noto un poco nervioso...-Comentó mientras le observaba colocándose mejor las gafas.-

-Solo es el avión me pone algo nervioso -Dijo con una suave sonrisa tratando de sonar lo mas calmado posible mirándolo de reojo, fingiendo una leve sonrisa.

El doctor le dejó en paz mientras se iba a sentar al lado de Stark el cual estaba más que dormido espachurrado en el sillón. Era el momento perfecto para poder hacerlo y se puso de pie, yendo hasta el baño el cual se aseguró de cerrar, sentándose en el váter, dejando un par de polvos sobre sus nudillos y los esnifó, con un leve suspiro placentero, le habían molestado y se sobó la nariz varias veces, pero sin duda ahora estaba algo más relajado. Volvió al avión dejándose caer sobre el asiento, viendo que quedaba poco para que llegasen y solo suspiró.

Era un lugar digno de una película de terror, sombrío, con pocos habitantes y la mayoría no quería hablar con los vengadores, a los cuales habían tomado por agentes federales. Les fue bastante difícil empezar a investigar o al menos tratar buscar más pruebas. Se quedaron en una posada, tras colocar el equipaje estaban preparando algunas cámaras nocturnas y algunos aparatos más, pero de nuevo Steve estaba tardando más de la cuenta pues estaba en el cuarto que le había tocado, sobándose un poco la nariz y respiró hondo le quedaba demasiado poco como para aguantar más de una noche por allí había que terminar rápido con el asunto.

-¿Qué son esas cosas? Tenemos que acabar con unos monstruos no fotografiar los árboles -Dijo con cierta molestia mirando aquellos tratos de Bruce y Tony trataban de hacer funcionar, ladeó un poco la cabeza confuso de que se le quedasen mirando fijamente.

-Al menos nosotros estamos haciendo algo productivo -Contestó Stark molesto tras dejar de mirarlo unos segundos, colocándose una mochila a la espalda con cierto enfado tras coger una cámara de vídeo, saliendo de la posada.

-Tienes...-Fue Banner el que habló esta vez, señalándose la nariz tras suspirar.- Sangre, deberías limpiarte -Le aconsejó tras salir tras el millonario.

Por la cabeza del Capitán solo pasó un "Joder" frustrado al ser tan despistado, pero lo mejor era seguir como sino hubiera pasado nada y se fue con el resto de vengadores al punto en el que solían ocurrir las apariciones y los ataques, algo lejos del pueblo y casi entrando al bosque. No parecía moverse nada por allí y todo estaba tranquilo, Stark y Banner no paraban de mirar por las cámaras nocturnas si algo pasaba, hasta que algo se movió entre maleza. Steve no dudó en acercarse para ver que era, viendo lo que efectivamente todos pensaban, unos seres parecidos a los chitauri pero sin armaduras además de muchísimo más violentos. Pues en cuestión de segundos atacó al rubio, arañando sus costados, cosa que no pudo evitar pero luego le asestó un codazo con fuerza en el cuello dejándolo noqueado al igual que hicieron Natasha y Clint con los demás.

Steve se llevó una mano al costado herido con un leve quejido, notando la sangre caliente bajar e incluso manchar su mano, la herida tenía que haberse cerrado ya...Algo confuso por aquello solo pudo suspirar tratando de parar la hemorragia, pero se sintió algo mareado. Abrió los ojos de forma rápida, volviendo a cerrarlos al ver una luz blanca muy fuerte y lo hizo algo más lento fijándose en todo lo que había a su alrededor, era su habitación de la posada. Suspiró levemente, tocándose donde estaba la herida ahora tapada por unas vendas, al menos le habían curado.

-Steve, me alegro de que te hayas despertado -Dijo la suave voz del doctor Banner, que se acercó a la cama, para poder verlo mejor.- La herida es algo profunda, pero en unos días estarás bien, suerte que traje calmantes suficientes -Sonríe suavemente moviendo un bote de vicodin antes de volver a mirarlo, poniéndose algo más serio.- No deberían haberte herido ¿verdad?

-Se tenía que haber cerrado al instante -Respondió molesto, cual niño que es interrogado por sus padres suspirando de nuevo, al menos tendría calmantes.- ¿Pero terminamos la misión con éxito?

-La misión da igual ahora mismo, algo está haciendo que el suero no funcione como tal y sino lo hace...estarás en peligro Steve, trabajar para SHIELD lo es incluso siendo un superhombre...-Dijo suspirando con suavidad.

Tras esto entró un enfurecido Stark, haciendo saltar al pobre doctor de la silla incluso, acercándose a la cama de Steve poniéndole delante una pequeña bolsa transparente con polvos blancos, aunque apenas quedaban. Los ojos del Capitán se abrieron como platos, no podía ser la tenía bien escondida entre su equipaje para que nadie la encontrase no podía entender como había pasado eso y lo menos que quería era tener que darle explicaciones a nadie.

-¿Y esto qué coño se supone qué es? ¡Eres un maldito yonqui! -Le gritó sin poder contener su enfado apretando los puños con fuerza.- ¿¡Por qué te haces esto a ti mismo, joder!? -Le preguntó a gritos aún, bajando la mirada sintiendo los ojos llorosos.

-Tony deberías calm...-Bruce trató de intervenir, pero la voz del rubio le hizo callarse, sería una de las peleas monumentales de ambos, lo más seguro.

-¡Porque hago lo que me da la gana! ¡Que haya sido un mono de feria no me quita el derecho a hacer lo que quiero! -Respondió, sentándose en la cama a pesar del todo el dolor causado por la herida cogiendo la bolsa de cocaína o al menos intentándolo, pues estaba algo lento de reflejos.- ¡Dame esa mierda ya!

-¡Pues si quieres morir hazlo, pedazo de idiota! -Le gritó, tirándole la bolsa a la cara y luego se tapó esta con las manos, saliendo de la habitación sollozando con fuerza sin poder evitarlo, era demasiado aquel cabreo.

Steve rodó la mirada a Bruce, que solamente suspiró negando con la cabeza antes de salir de la habitación cerrando suavemente. Bajó la azulina mirada a aquellos míseros polvos de cocaína, sintiéndose estúpido una vez más. Si el suero había dejado de funcionar ya no era útil, ni para SHIELD, ni para nadie...solo era un obstáculo mas del que ocuparse de que no molestase, entonces...¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto a Tony qué lo hiciera o no ?


	3. Las botas de cowboy

La corbata de Stark fue la primera prenda de ropa en terminar el e suelo, seguida de su americana y luego sus zapatos, sintiéndose aún más pequeño entre los fuertes brazos del rubio que le apretaban contra su propio cuerpo sin darle una tregua a su boca mientras trataba de quitarle la camiseta, excitándose aún más si cabe al ver al capitán sin camiseta. Sus bocas no tardaron en volver a buscarse, hambrientas de más besos y mordidas, los calzoncillos de Stark habían terminado tambien en el piso al igual que su vergüenza o preocupación, en ese momento todo era placer.

Las manos de Steve lo cogieron de forma firme de la cintura y le dejó contra la pared, antes de desabrocharse sus propios pantalones, dejando a Stark al igual que sus calzoncillos en el suelo con el rostro pegado a la tela caliente de su calzoncillo que mostraba su gran erección. No hacían falta las palabras, ni si quiera las miradas, el agarre fuerte pero cálido de Steve de su cabello le hizo saber que era lo que quería y no se lo pensó ni por un momento en dárselo. Steve gimió de forma, disfrutando del calor de la boca del millonario que parecía igual de excitado al estar así, pero él no quería una simple mamada, porque lo que quería era poseerlo, entrar en él con tanta fuerza que se quedase sin aire para gemir. Y así lo hizo.

Las manos de Tony rodearon los hombros del rubio, dejando arañazos por su amplia espalda mientras las piernas le temblaban y el calor aumentaba, quería sentirle aún más y movió las caderas gimiendo con cada roce. Los dedos de Steve apretaron sus muslos haciéndole rodear su cintura con estas y luego sus dedos viajaron hasta las nalgas que no dudó en apretar hasta dejarlas rojas, masajeándolas y luego volviéndolas a apretar mientras movía las caderas cada vez más intenso, sintiendo como el moreno temblaba entre sus brazos. Los labios de Stark buscaron los de Steve, que gruñía por lo bajo debido al placer y no dudó en invadir su boca demandante de besos, dejándole casi sin aire, mordiendo su labio inferior al separarse nos escasos milímetros para coger aire, volviendo a besarle segundos después, llegando al climax aún dentro de él, moviéndose por unos segundos más con gran intensidad, arañando sus nalgas al sentir que este también arañaba su espalda debido al placer, gimoteando con fuerza.

El sol entraba por la gran cristalera de la torre Stark que iluminaba el gran salón, donde todavía estaban las ropas tiradas por el suelo, desperdigadas y desarboladas, al igual que el dueño de la torre y el capitán, entrelazados mientras dormían aparentemente tranquilos. Stark fue el primero en abrir los ojos molesto de que le llegase tanto sol, cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba en la cama, estaba en el sofá y no estaba solo, estaba con Steve Rogers, desnudos y abrazados como si fueran a despertarse y desayunar juntos, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar en decir o algo Steve ya había abierto los ojos y gruñó al ver que tenía compañía y que no era precisamente su casa, casi empujándolo del sofá se puso en pie buscando su ropa con la mirada pasándose una mano por el pelo y tras ponérsela ni si quiera se despidió simplemente se metió en el ascensor saliendo de allí. Metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras se encogía un poco, con algo de dolor de cabeza, además de lo molesto que era el sol en la cara a esas horas de la mañana con esa impresionante resaca que tenía, maldito Stark, todas las noches terminaban igual. Al principio solo discutían cuando se veían sobre las drogas que tomaba, luego venía el sexo, el violento y caliente sexo con Tony Stark, luego la huída, como la que acababa de hacer segundos antes.

Llevaba horas con la voz de Bruce como música de fondo mientras miraba al infinito apenas asintiendo con la cabeza, moviendo los dedos contra el escritorio de su despacho cuando le sacó de sus ensoñaciones al subir el tono de voz.

-¡Stark! -Exclamó algo exasperado colocándose mejor las gafas.- Tienes que centrarte ¿acaso sabes lo que te estaba diciendo? -Inquirió alzando una ceja casi molesto con ser ignorado de nuevo.-

-¡Oh vamos! Claro que sé de lo que estás hablando...-Dijo mirándolo esperando que continuase con su verborrea pero al quedarse callado solo suspiró pasándose una mano por el pelo acomodándose en la silla.-

-Deberías hablar con él, vuestra relación es tan tóxica como las drogas que toma -Le aconsejó Bruce, como las otras cientos de veces que hablaban del tema, esperando que Tony simplemente no cambiase de tema o se fuera como solía hacer.-

-No tenemos ninguna relación -Sentenció dispuesto a seguir trabajando y no tocar ese tema de nuevo, se mordió el labio con un leve suspiro, ni él había conseguido que dejase las drogas.

-No niegues lo que todos sabemos...-Le dijo suspirando con levedad.- Deberías hacerle una intervención, puede que no tengáis ninguna relación pero su modo de vida va a acabar con él y sé que no quieres eso -Le dijo esperando que sus palabras fuesen suficientes para que Tony reaccionase como el día que se enteró y se enfadó muchísimo con Steve.

-No va a escucharme, si intento sacar el tema va a salir corriendo -Murmuró suspirando mientras iba a seguir con su trabajo aún algo pensativo por las palabras de Bruce.

Tres días habían pasado desde el último encuentro con Stark y tampoco es que le hubiese echado de menos, algún que otro polvo con desconocidos a los que llamaba Tony y una noche en urgencias debido a que casi le da una sobredosis, pero no fue demasiado grave y ninguno de los vengadores tenía por qué enterarse. Se miró en el espejo de la sucia habitación en la que dormía, aún seguía con el traje y chaqueta que se había puesto para una absurda reunión de compañeros de guerra organizada por Falcon, se miró los pies con una leve sonrisa, unas botas de cowboy que le habían costado la mitad que unos zapatos de vestir daban el pego perfectamente y tras echarse el cabello hacia atrás decidió salir en buscar de Stark, necesitaba follárselo. No tardó demasiado en llegar a la Torre a pie, después de todo estaba casi en el centro de la ciudad y tras pedirle a Jarvis que le dejase a ver a Stark subió en ascensor hasta el salón, donde le vio tirado en el sofá mirando cosas en el portatil que cerró casi bruscamente al verle allí.

-Vaya, sigues vivo...pensé que te encontrarían una cuneta -Dijo Tony alzando una ceja algo molesto por llevar tres días sin una maldita noticia de ese rubio estúpido, mirándole a los ojos casi con cierto enfado pero a la vez preocupación.-

-Cállate, Stark...sabes a lo que vengo -Dijo acercándose algo más a él, sin dudar ni un solo segundo, sentándose en el sofá para podder tirar de su camiseta y comerle la boca, dejando salir toda la necesidad de Stark que había tenido durante esos putos tres días.

Tony cerró los ojos por un momento, dejándose llevar por la boca del rubio casi jadeando al sentir esa lengua recorriendo cada rincón de su boca, pero sabía que tenían que hablar no de la no-relación que no tenían sino de las drogas y puso las manos en su pecho, intentando apartarle pero el rubio era más fuerte y no se dejó hacer.

-Oh vamos...~ no me digas que no quieres que te haga gemir -Dijo sobre sus labios mientras le cogía las manos para apartarlas de sí mismo, besando y mordiendo su cuello disfrutando de los sonidos de placer y a la vez enfado que hacía el moreno bajo su cuerpo.

-Steve para -Pidió con voz suave removiéndose entre sus brazos consiguiendo soltarse dándole un golpe suave en el pecho para que se alejara de él, cogiendo aire cuando sus labios se apartaron de los propios dejándole respirar por unos segundos algo jadeante.- Tenemos que hablar...

-Mira Stark, solo follamos ¿de acuerdo? no lo estropees usando esa boquita para hablar -Dijo con cierta frustración de que le hubiera cortado el rollo de esa manera, mirándole con un leve bufido frunciendo el ceño.- Si lo que quieres son palabras de amor búscate a un gilipollas -Agregó segundos después dispuesto a irse.

Tony suspiró al oírle hablar así, estaba claro que aquello ni si quiera se acercaba a una relación de amistad con derecho a algo, a grandes rasgos él era su puta gratis y era eso o no saber si estaba vivo o muerto. Cogió aire agarrándolo de la muñeca, dándose cuenta de que había sido una mala idea cuando le miró con enfado soltándose de ese agarre dispuesto a irse por lo que empezó a hablar al menos para que le escuchase.

-No es sobre eso...-Dijo desviando la mirada al sillón.- Es sobre las drogas...t-te tomas mucha cantidad y dios sabe de qué tipos de drogas, ni si quiera te da el dinero para comer y prefieres gastártelo en drogas..-Le dijo, muy rápido y muy nervioso de su reacción con la visión borrosa de las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos.

-¿¡Pero a ti eso qué coño te importa!? ¡Hago lo que me da la gana con mi vida! -Exclamó Steve empezando a sentirse furioso con Stark dando un par de pasos hasta quedar de nuevo frente a él.- Te recuerdo que no eres nada para mí y las drogas son asunto mío -Dijo poniendo uuna mano en su cara apretando su mandíbula para que le mirase.- ¿Qué ejemplo me darás tú, alcohólico de mierda? -Dijo con desprecio soltándole la cara.

-¡Porque me preocupas, joder! -Le gritó poniéndose en pie a pesar de estar a punto de llorar apretando los puños.- ¡Te vas a morir si sigues así! ¡Eres un maldito gilipollas! -Exclamó ahora sin poder contener las lágrimas.

Steve iba a contestarle pero la rabia pudo más que él y le dio una bofetada que volvió a dejar a Stark sentando en el sofá con la cara roja y aún llorando a lágrima viva. Iba a recriminarle que no le dijese nada cuando vio lo que había hecho, le había pegado y gritado a la única persona que se preocupaba por él al único que quería ayudarle. Cerró los puños antes de irse de allí lo más rápido que pudo, enfadado consigo mismo más que con nadie.

Después de esos segundos en los que solo sentía el calor del golpe en la cara oyó la puerta del ascensor y se tapó la cara con las manos echándose a llorar con fuerza. Tenía el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad y las lágrimas no parecían parar de salir de sus ojos, lo había estropeado todo intentando ayudar. Tras eso no volvió a tener noticias de Steve, ni si quiera tras tres días o una semana, parecía haber desaparecido, hasta que Jarvis al cual tenía buscando como un loco encontró un rastro sobre él, un simple informe de un psiquiátrico donde al parecer había ingresado de forma voluntaria por adicción a las drogas. Tony suspiró sopesando el ir a visitarle allí pero finalmente decidió quedarse con la vana ilusión de que las cosas ahora le irían mejor a Steve a partir de ese momento, presentando su dimisión para la iniciativa vengadores.


End file.
